


[Podfic of] Advanced Ambulatory Ichthyology

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Course provides advanced instruction in avoidance of the phenomenon commonly known as "jumping the shark." Prerequisites for this course include Introduction to Friendship, Contemporary Best Friendship, The Politics of Emotional Baggage and Cohabitation 207. Students may wish to simultaneously enroll in our sister course, Introduction to Non-Traditional Romance, but said enrollment is optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Advanced Ambulatory Ichthyology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advanced Ambulatory Ichthyology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462515) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> this story picks up a few months after the end of Season 3 of Community. If you're not caught up, there'll be some stuff that doesn't make sense. Also, while none of the more "major" trigger warnings (non-con, dub-con, violence, torture, etc) apply to this story, I did do my best to emulate the tone and style of Community, and also the tone and style of what I imagine the inside of Troy Barnes' ridiculously magnificent brain must be like. Thus: if you've seen it on Community? It's probably fair game for this story. Should you want more specific warnings before you read, feel free to message the author and ask.

 

 

 

 

  
**Length:** 4:34:54

  
**Format:** [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Community/Advanced%20Ambulatory%20Ichthyology.mp3), [MB4](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Community/Advanced%20Ambulatory%20Ichthyology.m4b)

  
**Music used:** Community medley  by Ludwig Goransson, If I die before you by Ludwig Goransson

  
**reader's notes** : So this story has been my baby for quite a long time, I've been working on it for months on and off. it's been waiting for me through podblocks and the crazy times of moving to a different state, starting a new job and starting a new school. I've recorded and rerecorded, and agonized over music, and now here it is in all it's glory. Enjoy, and please feel free to leave feedback!

I absolutely adore this story to pieces, aside from it tying up season 3 of community beautifully, it has so many throwbacks to the show I had to read it multiple times before catching them all. But most of all I love this fic because of Abed. I love abed in the show because he is a character with aspergers that isn't just reduced to the butt of every joke. He is a fully fleshed out character. This fic does even better than that. As someone with aspergers, I really identify with abed, and Gyzym writes him beautifully, portraying all the thing that aspies go through, and what his thought process is like, and it is absolutely wonderful to see that addressed in fiction. Finally, A huge thanks to gyzym for letting me record her fic!


End file.
